


Past and Present

by Inu_Sensei



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Daddy Yuuri, Dr. yuuri, F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, Romance, fem victor, genderbend au, yuuri is back in his college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: “Ladies meet my husband, Yuuri Katsuki” Victoria finally said getting jealous on the girls flocking around her husband.“Wait, the male figure skater under Coach Celestino?” one pointed to Yuuri.“The five time figure skating champion?” another supplied.“Yup” nodded Victoria nodding proudly.“Ms. Chihoko’s ex boyfriend?” Victoria looked shocked.





	Past and Present

**Author's Note:**

> This contain a bit of a plot spoiler on to my next fanfiction, and I would love and appreciate all the kudos and comments, it feeds me to write more!
> 
> My Good friend Rein helped me with the edits, also if you don't like genderbend (note this is a request) please don't read and complain, and I didnt forget to write the "tag"

Title: Past and Present  
Plot Writer: Inu_Sensei  
Manga/Anime: Yuri!!! On Ice  
Status: Complete

****

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.  
Salamat!

****

“Yurochka?” moaned by the top female Russian skater.

“Hmmmn?” hummed by her husband.

Supplying him with another round of kisses, “Hmmmn, you’re still not satisfied?” chuckled by the Japanese.

“Nope… I just want to kiss and tell you how much I love you”

“I can't believe this isn’t a dream” chuckled Yuuri again, “I mean I can't believe you’re married and in love with me” Yuuri rolled onto his husband and pulled the Russian to his chest.

“And I can't believe I found a man that’s equally clingy and cherishes me so much and ended up marrying him” replied by his wife.

Both naked bodies decided to feel and touch again when Yuuri’s phone started ringing, “This better be important” he groaned and roll off still holding his wife and taking the call.

“Moshi moshi?” Yuuri in his serious tone.

“Oh… Danny, what made you call in?” he replied and his wife started to kiss her husband’s neck, “Vicchan...” Yuuri tried to stop his chuckle.

“Be a judge?” he sat up pulling Victoria with him and the woman looked curious.

“Oh… I’ll talk to my wife about it… yes, of course it would be an honor, please tell good’ol prof. about it” he chuckled and put his phone down.

“What was that all about?” she asked.

“How does a trip to my old college alma mater sound?” asked Yuuri.

“OH! I’d love to go!” she cheered, “Should I get us hotel room?”

“That won't be necessary, love. I have my old apartment flat there” kissed Yuuri.

“When are we leaving?” asked Victoria.

“I guess tomorrow” Yuuri said, “I want you to enjoy American life like I did” and Yuuri pulled her to another round.

The next morning, “Makka! Vicchan! Come on. Time to go in the crates~” called Victoria as she placed comfy doggy beds in each crates, one for the smaller one and another for the big one.

“I got their toys” Yuuri called out.

“See, daddy got your toys!” Victoria called and Yuuri squeezed the squeaky toys and the two poodles padded over and gave them kisses.

In no time the dogs were convinced and entered their crates. The couple packed some treats as well.

From Russia to Detroit, they were picked up by none other than Celestino, “Welcome back Yuuri!” hugged by his old coach.

“Thank you Ciao-Ciao! So how’s the new skaters?”

“Awful! I wish I can have you back with Phichit” he sighed, “Anyways, how’s the married slash retired life, both of you?” he chuckled.

“Wonderful!” replied by the Russian, “Also Yurochka and I are trying to have our own mini skater!”

“That’s good! And I wish to coach him or her in the future!” Celestino grinned, wiggling his eyebrows as if hinting something.

“Oops, looks like Yakov got some competition” chuckled Yuuri as Victoria clings to his elbow.

“Well, you guys are young, Yuuri 28 and Victoria here is 26? I know you can make another for me to coach” the Italian laughed heartily.

“Though too bad you both retired early” he sighed, “Skating world is at lost you know”

“Well, Vicchan and I here are coaching Yuri Plisetsky so we technically didn’t leave the skating world, we just chose to leave the ice to the others and continue our lives” said Yuuri.

“Well, I guess you guys made good decisions, well, shall we get your pooches and head to your flat?” he offered.

“That would be wonderful! I know our babies missed us!” said Victoria.

Finally when the couple arrived back to Yuuri’s old place, “I had some people to clean it up” said Celestino.

“Thank you” thanked Yuuri.

“Wow! It not that big but it feels homey!” exclaimed Victoria, looking around the flat.

“Sorry, it smaller than your apartment” Yuuri said sheepishly. “Phichit and I back then were just starting to skate and I’m still saving up to get my own place”.

“No I love it! And look there’s a lot of trophies! Are those from skating?” she pointed on one of the dividers.

“Oh, that nott from skating” he mumbled.

“Oh from where then?”

“Skate boarding” he smiled and pulled Victoria to bed with him, closing the chance for Victoria to ask about her husband's other sport. 

“Wow! Water bed!” and after that they dozed off with their poodles.

It was already late when they woke up and Victoria started to ask Yuuri where they can get food, “Can you wait for a moment? I’ll rush around some convenience store.” said Yuuri and Victoria nodded and started the TV and watched some Japanese drama, she started to like watching after Hiroko introduced it to her.

After, Yuuri arrived with some store bought food. “Vicchan! What happened?!”

His wife was crying, “Remember the drama mama and I like? Well, it came to an end today and the lady died, and her shitty husband now realized his mistakes” she sobbed.

“Shhhh, I’ll make us some ramen, how’s that sound?” he hushed her and she nodded.

Eating while watching some more dramas, they fell back asleep after Yuuri cleaned up their bowls and washed them.

Both snuggled on to Yuuri’s collapsible couch and slept.

The next morning, “Lyubov moya~ wake up~”

“Utro” groaned Yuuri as he hugs his wife tighter.

“Ohayo~” time for a jog and take our puppers for a run~”

“You really are a morning person” Yuuri assaulted her lips which she gladly let him.

“Daily dose of kisses done~” said Victoria.

“Yup and I’m all charged~” as both finished changing on to their matching tracksuit they put the collars on Makkachin and lets them off the leash since they’re used to run with them without any lead restricting them, though putting a collar with contacts and ownership tags with their names is a safety measure.

They passed by Yuuri’s favorite café when they headed back and they took some (took some what, Nii?) with them and Yuuri got teased by the owner.

“Go have shower while I make us some eggs and bacon” said Yuuri, kissing his wife.

Now that they got their breakfast done, Victoria took her time choosing a comfortable shirt and pants for Yuuri to wear that matched her dress.

“My college is just a walking distance from here. Would you like to take a walk there? I want to see my old dean and ask him about what my friend had called me”

“Oh I like that! I want to memorize the place~” said Victoria.

Both walked towards Yuuri’s alma mater, holding each other’s hand tightly and muttering I love yous’ in Russian and both laughing at their own jokes, “KYAAAA!!! It’s Miss Victoria!” on girl fangirled and started to cling on to Yuuri’s wife.

“Ahem…” Yuuri tried to clear his throat and Victoria giggled.

Victoria’s fans started flocking when, “Holy shit! It’s Dr. Katsuki!” one guy pointed.

“DUDE! It’s the legend himself!” one guy started to jump around, “Sir, can you sign my skateboard?” another girl came to his view.

“Sure…” and she handed him her sharpie.

“Mine too!” and some skateboarding group started to flock around him giving their hoodies, shirts, ballcaps and skateboards.

“Ladies meet my husband, Yuuri Katsuki” Victoria finally said getting jealous on the girls flocking around her husband.

“Wait, the male figure skater under Coach Celestino?” one pointed to Yuuri.

“The five time figure skating champion?” another supplied.

“Yup” nodded Victoria nodding proudly.

“Ms. Chihoko’s ex boyfriend?” Victoria looked shocked.

“Please no more of that, it only hurts when you mention her name” Yuuri groaned.

“We need to talk later” Victoria said, giving her husband the look.

“I know” he sighed and dreaded his impending doom.

“Doc, is your old buddies coming later?” one asked.

“I don’t know… I’m about to see our old dean to talk to him”

“Oh… then thank you again sir! I hope to see you doing the half pipe again!” and they started to leave happily with autographs on their belongings.

As they walk in the halls students tend to stare at them since they both look like supermodels, “Is this you?” Victoria pointed at Yuuri’s old college picture raising his medal and trophy, Yuuri had a thick full beard with a mop of messy hair and a hoodie wearing his baggy camo shorts.

“That’s the reason why my exes broke up with me, I look like a caveman plus I’m fat with no sense of fashion” he sighed.

“Aw… you look handsome and guess what, you actually look attractive with that beard” said Victoria reassuring him and pulling his hair back and fixing his V neck shirt.

“You should grow it back” Victoria kissed his jaw running down his throat.

“Hm… maybe I will, but are you sure?” he hesitated.

“Would I tell you if I don’t?”

“I’ll do it”

Entering the office, he stumbles to see his old professor and the person he would like to avoid. “Yurochka, don’t feel awkward around her, she hurt you right?” Victoria’s words repeated, “I’m happy right now and glad I’m married to the perfect woman I had longed dreamed of” he mentioned it to himself.

“Is Mr. Brandon there?” Yuuri asked.

“And who might you be, sir?” Chihoko eyed him with flirting look.

Victoria noticed and instantly got jealous, she latched to Yuuri’s arm and Yuuri in return held her hand tightly, “It’s me, Yuuri Katsuki, he asked me to be here since the X games organizer called me last few days ago”

“Oh… Yuuri? Wow uhm… long time no see… is she your new fling?” she pointed at Victoria, “Glad you found another one” she snorted, “I guess your standards got higher?” she pointed.

“Uhm… no this is my wife, Victoria Katsuki, you know the famous skater” Yuuri got pissed that this stick insulted his wife. “And she’s also a model” Yuuri bragged, adding more wood to the flame.

“I see… but I bet she finds you boring in bed, and not as flexible unlike me?” she presumed Victoria doesn’t understand English.

“Actually, Yurochka is really fun in bed, and he tends to be fun until dawn and I can't walk” Yuuri felt embarrassed and the same time happy.

“Oh…”

“Also, you might be his past, but I’m his present now, now please tell me where your Dean is so we can leave and finally have some fun moments?” Victoria snapped.

“You better say what my lady said or else she’ll break loose” snorted Yuuri.

“You got quite a catch there boy, how’s it going?” asked by his old Anatomy professor.

“I’m doing great, sir, also meet my wife, Victoria Nikiforov – Katsuki”

“I know. She’s that figures skater my daughter follows.” he chuckled, “Won't you mind giving a little autograph for her?”

“I’d love to give my fans some love, sir, also thank you for taking care of my hubby”

“Both of you had some good career, why’d you retire early?”

“Well, Vicchan and I want to settle in and start our family” Yuuri said as he lovingly kissed his wife’s hand.

“That’s a good choice, one you felt love you want to taste life, I know because I’ve been there” he chuckled.

After some small talks and greeting from the others, they headed to the office and got some confirmation.

“Well, we’ll be here for a month then?” Yuuri asked.

“This will be fun~” hummed Victoria, “Also please tell me about your exes and your story behind them, I’m happy none of them ended up with you but I still want to know” she pouted.

“It all started when I studied here, they all dated me because I’m famous around the campus because I used to compete in X games and win every tournament, also they got interested to me when I started competing internationally in figure skating. Some of them dated me because they can use me as a personal tutor” he sighed.

“You’re the highest honor right?”

“Yes, I am” he sighed.

“She used to call me boring but I put up with her because I love her” he sighed again, “I mean she calls me boring because I refuse to have bed affairs with her since we’re both in college and I promised her parents I wouldn’t violate her, but she doesn’t like it, also she hates the way I look and dictates me on what I should wear and act”

“You’re perfect to me” said Victoria, whether you go naked or wear that awful shorts of yours, I love you and I find your personality wonderful. You’re loving, sweet, charming in your own cute way and kind, let’s not forget smart and very had working!” every word Victoria gives has a kiss in between. Yuuri smiled at his wife, very touched with her words.

“Now who is better, me or that Chihoko?” 

“I could search the whole world, and nobody is better than you” and Yuuri kissed her.

“I love you so much, Yuuri” and they had another full blown make out, “Yip!” Vicchan’s tail wagged as he bounced on them and Makkachin joining, “Ruff!”

“Looks like they want to join in~” said Yuuri and he chuckled.

As they stayed for a week in Detroit, they often visit Celestino and help him coach around some newcomers and since it’s off season for the skaters, Yuri, their self proclaimed son is not around and stayed in Kazakhstan with his bestfriend Otabek.

When the modeling agency that Victoria works branched in the US heard she’s in the country, Yuuri is then dragged along to her job and both got an impromptu modeling job.

And as for Yuuri’s business why he had come to his old alma mater he smashed the floor when he joined the other judges wearing a fitting shirt showing his perfect muscles and chest with his casual shorts matched with sneakers and letting Victoria pull back his hair to look even hotter.

However hearts were broken when he displayed his wife and the shiny golden ring sending the message he’s forever taken.

~END~

**Author's Note:**

> Beep and talk to me @ [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/BENYAJ08) for any requests~


End file.
